Story About a girl
by Moon Miko
Summary: Kikyou went to a village to find out that the reincarnation of a Miko had been dragged from her own time and country to protect the Moon jewel. After deciding to help the girl Kikyou finds herself thinking about how her own life is much like this girl's


Author's note: This is the first time I've tried to make a serious fic. Okay, semi serious fic. So  
  
let's see how this turns out. Just so you know   
  
"Blah"=normal/ Japanese speech   
  
*Blah*= foreign/ English speech  
  
'blah'=thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou walked into the village of summoners. There was a rumor of a jewel here that is  
  
ten times more powerful, and ten times more deadly than the shikon no tama. She looks around  
  
to see that no villagers are in their houses. Wandering around she remembers when she was first  
  
given the shikon no tama.  
  
~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou was sitting in the temple making more holy arrows while her little sister kaede  
  
watched her. Kikyou saw the little girls wide eyes glimmer in amazement at what kikyou was able  
  
to do. 'How can this be amazing?' thinks kikyou. 'I've done this my whole life and still I get no  
  
joy from this.' After the arrow is finished kikyou sends her little sister outside to play.   
  
'I wish I could have been a normal child.' she thinks while picking up more wood to make  
  
an arrow. 'Even before kaede was born I had to have responsibility for everything at the house.   
  
My father was never around, and he seemed to disappear when he got my mother pregnant with  
  
Kaede. None of the other children of the village would ever play with me, and I've always been  
  
alone.'   
  
Kikyou's thoughts were cut off by a commotion from the outer part of the temple. The  
  
door opens and a warrior with a jewel in his hand walks in. "Are you the Lady Kikyou?" He asks  
  
in a gruff voice. Kikyou nods slowly unsure of what he wants. "Then you are the one I have  
  
been looking for." He hands the jewel to kikyou. "This is the shikon no tama. Midoriko, she is  
  
the warrior who created it. We need you to purify it. So that no demons will ever get hold of it."  
  
Kikyou looked at the glowing pink stone in her hand. "Why don't you just destroy it?   
  
Throw it in a fire, if its so much a burden to you."  
  
The warrior gives her a silent glare. "We tried that once. It didn't work. We cannot  
  
throw it into the water because a demon would get it. If you purify it, then make a pure wish, it  
  
should disappear from the face of the earth."  
  
The warrior left the room without a good bye. Kikyou looked down at the jewel with a  
  
sad look on her face. 'Another thing to protect. Why can't somebody else take this jewel and let  
  
me be the one being protected for a while?'  
  
~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~  
  
Kikyou had finally gotten to the center of the village. A platform with what must have  
  
been the village elder was behind a huge bonfire. A purple jewel that is on the alter glimmers in  
  
the firelight. Kikyou goes up to the nearest villager and taps her on the shoulder, "Excuse me."  
  
The villager is a middle aged woman with a five year old attached to her leg. They wear  
  
tattered Kimono's. "A miko in these parts? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kikyou glanced over to the bonfire where a weird ritual was taking place. "That jewel.   
  
Who is protecting it?" Kikyou feels the waves of power from the jewel lessen as the ritual goes  
  
on.  
  
"Oh that." says the village woman. "That is the moon crystal. Nobody is protecting it  
  
now. The miko, the one who used to live in this village, she made it from her raw power."  
  
Kikyou glances at the bonfire and notices something inside of it. A miko, with a blue  
  
crescent moon tattooed on her forehead was being cremate. "She, is she the on being cremated?"   
  
The woman nods her head sadly. "Aye that she is. She was defending this place from  
  
someone named Naraku, and he killed her." The woman gestures towards the jewel. "That thing,  
  
right there has the last of her souls energy, what the village elder is doing now is finding the next  
  
person to take our Miko's place."  
  
"So the next miko would get the experience of the one before?"  
  
"Yes. Whomever that crystal goes to will have to be able to hear the crystals message in  
  
their soul. When they can hear it they will get the knowledge, and the experience of all the miko's  
  
before her."  
  
The elder of the village picks up the purple crystal who's energy has dimmed to  
  
completely nothing. Kikyou looks on unconcerned, because it seems that the jewel has had its last  
  
owner. The elder clears his throat, "Every one. Today we morn the death of tsuki, our village  
  
miko. Her crystal that she left for us has no power left. At least not enough to teach a brand new  
  
miko. So we are going to do the next best thing."  
  
The village leans forward as they await his decision. "We are going to throw this into the  
  
fire, and call tsuki back from the grave."   
  
Kikyou blinks. 'There's no way they can bring her back to life and have her be normal.'  
  
Someone steps out into the firelight and kikyou is surprised to see that it is a wolf hanyou.   
  
He has anger in his face and his black wolf ears, which match his braided black hair, are back.   
  
"Old man, how are we supposed to know that she will come back from beyond alright? How are  
  
we supposed to know that she will be the same?" His emerald green eyes seem to be hiding  
  
something.  
  
Kikyou looks to the village woman she talked to earlier, "That hanyou, why is he here?"  
  
The woman glances at The hanyou, then back at Kikyou, "That is Okami. He was the  
  
Miko's body guard. Tsuki and him were very close. She had given him the day off....and naraku  
  
killed her."  
  
Kikyou glances at the wolf hanyou named Okami. She couldn't tell much about him in the  
  
light. 'So another miko had decided to put her life in a hanyou's hands.'  
  
The elder gave okami a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry lad. Tsuki won't come back the  
  
same, but what this crystal is able to do is drag her reincarnation from wherever it is, no matter  
  
what time or place, back to here. That was what the crystal was left for."  
  
Okami glares at the village elder, "You can't use the power of the moon to ruin someones  
  
life. Tsuki, when she's reincarnated I Don't think that she'd want to have to relive her past, not  
  
when she has a new beginning."  
  
The elder eyed him, "Well Okami, you might be right. But we can't take the risk of this  
  
falling into the wrong hands."  
  
Kikyou walked through the crowd to the village elder, "What this Hanyou says is true.   
  
The girl will not want to be dragged away from wherever she is just to protect this purple jewel,  
  
especially since it has no power."  
  
The elder took a step towards the fire, "I know that Miko. But I cannot let this fall into  
  
any body elses hands." He threw the jewel into the fire and a purple light exploded from within.  
  
Kikyou shielded her eyes as the light headed straight towards the heavens and seemed to  
  
touch the moon. She shook her head, this all seemed to similar to the situation she was living in  
  
now. The fire had been blown out by the moon crystal's power and Tsuki's remains were  
  
nowhere in sight. A purple billowing cloud seemed to hang over the spot where the fire used to  
  
be.  
  
Okami glared at the elder, "What have you done old man? What have you Done?!"  
  
The village elder looked shocked, "Tsuki....she was supposed to come back in another  
  
form."  
  
A shape seemed to be forming in the cloud and a girl's voice could be heard. "That  
  
sounds like....TSUKI!!" says okami perking up his ears.   
  
The cloud disappeared leaving a girl standing in its place. The girl has blond Hair down to  
  
her mid back and her hazel/blue eyes look around confusedly. She wears a dark purple t-shirt and  
  
slightly baggy jeans. *Where am I?*  
  
Kikyou shudders recognizing the tennis shoes that the girl is wearing. While the villagers  
  
stare kikyou says, "Here is your Tsuki. A girl from about five hundred years in the future, and  
  
from the looks of it, another country all together."  
  
The village elder looks at the young girl he had summoned and asks Kikyou, "How would  
  
you know of this? How would you know what time she is from?"  
  
Kikyou sighs, "She wears the same types of clothing that my reincarnation, who was also  
  
dragged into the past does. I've also heard my reincarnation saying those words a view times  
  
saying she was studying for her english test."  
  
The Okami stands beside the foreign girl and looks into her eyes, "Who are you?" he  
  
whispers. Only Kikyou and the foreigner could hear him. The girl just looks at him with a type of  
  
dejavu look on her face. *Who...Who are you?*  
  
Kikyou silently thinks to herself, 'this is so much like Kagome's story, except for Kagome  
  
can speak our language.  
  
The village elder looked Kikyou over up and down, "Miko, since you seem to know so  
  
much about this girl, before you even met her, will you accept her as your trainee? Will you take  
  
care of her, and help her avenge her own death?"  
  
Kikyou nods, "I'll take care of her." 'Until I find my reincarnation, who will probably be  
  
able to speak to her.' The village elder motions for okami ands starts to talk to him. Kikyou  
  
doesn't listen to them though, and knows in her heart that choosing to train this girl would make  
  
her think too much on the life that she lives now. 


End file.
